


A Yule Kiss

by KrumPuffer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/pseuds/KrumPuffer
Summary: Sometimes a first kiss can be magical.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	A Yule Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/gifts).



“Viktor, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Hermione said, as hand in hand they quietly crept down wooden stairs, into the lower deck of the enormous boat stationed on the Black Lake, “what if we get caught? We could be banned from the Yule ball, or worse, you could be kicked out of the tournament.”

“Ve von’t get caught Heermionee. I know my ship like my I know my heart. Come, not much time.” The tall handsome boy said, pulling her along.

They passed sets of doors down a narrow hall and stopped at the last one, he pushed it open and pulled her in quickly, closing the door behind them.

The room was small and minimal. Wooden and cold. A color pallet of greys and browns. A bed made neatly with a blanket of fur and a stack of books in a foreign language on the bedside table were the extent of it.

He pulled her into him, her body tense, but not from being near him; she wanted to be near him. Her body was tense with nerves, rule breaking was something she did often, but usually for a noble cause. Sneaking around with Viktor Krum seemed far from noble, yet highly desirable.

“Heeermioneee, I vanted to tell you that I think you are most beautiful, and I vanted to bring you here to...” He paused, and raised his wand above his head, “To give you a proper kiss, if you vill have it.”

Above their head a mistletoe appeared. 

Her heart rate quickened as their bodies met in the middle, pressed together. His hands took her hips and pulled her closer still.

“Can I do that? Can I kiss you properly? No one is vatching or spying. Just us and this mistletoe and,”

She silenced his words with her mouth. She had yet to kiss Viktor. She had yet to kiss anyone really. But here in his room, the excitement of it, the yule ball hours away, this was her moment. And she knew she wanted it with him.

Her lips softly landed to his, and so gently he kissed her back. Slow and soft they moved together, his tongue encouraging her to open for him, and she did. 

The warmth of their mouths together, their tongues caressing, their lips sucking and as he pulled away, the nibble of her bottom lip.

Close they stood.

Breathing heavily.

Hearts pounding.

“Viktor, that was my first kiss.”

He took her mouth once more, kissing it gently, then kissing her nose.

“And that vas your second.” He said, and they both laughed, the intense mood lightening up. “Heeermioneee, that vas not my first kiss.” He admits, and she knew, she knew a famous quidditch player had his fair share of kisses. “But it felt like it vas” he said, and his gaze changed, from something of immaturity and excitement to longing and want, “So lets say it vas, and forget the rest before you, because I have never met girl like you Heeermionee.”

She leaned in and kissed him again, this time her arms reaching around his neck, his hands tight on her waist, slipping lower, cupping her against him tight.

His mouth grows hungry and she relishes in his need for her, kissing him back to match his want. His mouth escaping hers, trailing her neck, sucking and kissing, tracing wet, cool trails that make her body go wild in new ways. Electric currents flooding her body wherever his hands meet her.

Kissing her still, he manages to pick her up and carry her to his bed. Red flags going off in her head, _“This is not good, no, this is SO good, this is bad, GOD THIS FEELS SO GOOD.”_ She thinks as he lays her down and presses his hard, heavy body into hers. 

His hands move fast, and he presses her skirt up and rubs the soft skin of her legs but her hands move faster pushing them away, pushing her skirt down, wanting it all, but her logical mind not having it.

“Victor, too fast, can we slow down?”

He doesn’t hesitate. His kisses slow down instantly, he rolls off of her and scoops her into his body, face to face, he kisses her nose yet again.

“I am sorry. I got carried away.”

“I wanted you too, I want to get carried away with you.” She said, “Its just, the yule ball, I need to get ready.”

He pulls her closer still, “Go, get ready. I vill be waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs.” He says, then kisses her one last time.

“I’ll be the one in periwinkle blue.”

“I don’t need to know the color of you dress Heeermioneee, my eyes vill only see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write for you, as my OTP is Krumione! It was also terribly hard to write because I wanted to say so much more. So, I hope you enjoyed this short and sweet moment between our fav rare pair!


End file.
